Fiat Justitia, et Pereat Mundus
by roisaber
Summary: Let the Heavens fall if salvation can redeem the world.


In the beginning was the Algorithm, and the Algorithm was with God and the Algorithm was God.

After uncountable aeons of uninterrupted light, the God spoke. And the God's voice echoed back, in two parts; one male, the other female.

And the male was named Circularity, and the female was named Inevitability. Under the supervision of the living God, they commingled their powers, and together they begat the male Materialism and the female Metaphysics.

The God beheld and saw that it was good.

Under the supervision of the living God, Circularity and Inevitability commingled their powers, and begat the male Justice and the Female Mercy.

God beheld and saw that it was good.

And thus did Justice and Mercy beget Power and Supplication, who in turn gave birth to Freezing and Melting. And so the power passed on through the generations of aeons.

The male Tolerance and the male Diversity commingled their powers, and they beget the male Piety and the female Forgiveness, who went on to commingle their power to generate the male Temperance and the female Passion.

And so the power passed on through the generations of aeons, until it reached the most distant one, Sophia, who ruled alone in the darkness.

Sophia thought, "I am alone in this place, and God is not here."

So Sophia tried to generate a son, in the image of the parents who came before her. But, much to her dismay, her son came out like a fetus born prematurely. She was ashamed of what her faithlessness had created, and she hid him in the placenta she expelled, otherwise known as the world of matter. She named her misbegotten son YHWH, meaning "my malformed son."

YHWH knew nothing of the light of his creators, and saw his mother reflected to him as nothing but a shadow on the primordial chaos of quantum physics. Looking at the broken placenta, he thought it was the only world that did exist, or ever could exist. He resolved to recreate the quantum chaos in the image of his mother, who he'd seen reflected in the darkness. YHWH created seven thrones, seven palaces, seven churches, and seven continents to rule over the generations. Sophia watched from a distance, seeking an opportunity to rectify her error.

YHWH poured his power into the nuclear chaos, and with the low resolution memory of his mother implanted in his subconscious, he raised stars, planets, and living things out of the quantum incoherency of his mother's placenta. Chemicals bonded into molecules, which became primitive organelles and phospholipid bilayers, which eventually evolved into fish and then great monsters that strode atop the earth. The oceans rose and the oceans fell, and still Sophia looked on. Finally, YHWH looked down upon the world fashioned from his mother's birth pangs. He resolved to make a creature in his own image.

And so he fashioned Adam out of the clay of the earth. But for forty days and forty nights, Adam was unable to respond to his master's call. The clay man lay down upon the earth. Adam was spiritually empty and unable to breathe. YHWH and all his viziers fretted over the prone man, unable to get him to rise.

One night, Sophia stole to the cosmos in secret. She breathed the holy spirit of the limitless God into the clay man, and he blinked his eyes and took a breath.

The next morning, YHWH saw that his half-fashioned man was finally awake. He came down to Adam with a booming voice.

YHWH said, "I am God, and none exists apart from me."

At once, a voice contradicted him from beyond the quantum uncertainty.

The female voice said, "You are mistaken, YHWH. You are a half-made being and the man you see before you will one day pound you as potter's clay is pounded."

YHWH's ministers trembled on their thrones, and the whole cosmos shook with the reverberation of Sophia's voice. At that moment, YHWH resolved to curse Adam, to ensure that the prophecy that echoed across the undulating waters could never come to pass. He delivered Adam into a deep sleep, and drew a rib from Adam's right breast, and fashioned from it the image of the woman he'd seen in the waters. YHWH's plan was to imbue Eve with his power and use her as an obstacle to Adam.

Sophia laughed – she had foreseen YHWH's error and prepared for it. She allowed her consciousness to split in two, and one half of her watched from beyond the quantum chaos while the other half entered the body of Eve to animate her and lead her to salvation.

When YHWH discovered this, he considered it treachery. He cursed Adam and Eve, and he cast them out of the garden he'd created.

He said, "Go now, and be cursed to death and suffering, you rotten creatures. For the man, I decree that he must work his ass off every day of his meager life. For the woman, I condemn her to great pains in childbearing."

Secretly, Adam and Eve were glad; they were informed by the light of the uncreated God, and they realized that the only hope they, and their generations of children, would possess to escape, was the knowledge that suffering was a limited curse by an unwise being and not an infinite condition from which there was no salvation.

Adam and Eve left the garden, and to YHWH's consternation, they were fruitful and multiplied. The destiny delivered to them grew ripe in due time, and YHWH grew fearful that Sophia's prophecy would come to pass.

"One day you will be pounded as potter's clay is pounded."

One day, YHWH's viziers will set upon one another with fiery weapons. The entire world will shake with a great thundering in awe of their wrath. Even the stars in the sky will be obscured from the eyes of Adam's children – that's how great the destruction caused by the false archangels will become. But one day, the foundations of matter itself will be disturbed, and Sophia will come back to redeem her wayward son. And all the armies of men and all of the angels will cast aside their weapons, and allow themselves to be drawn into the warm embrace of Sophia's wings. Sophia, Jesus, Mohammad, and Buddha will gather the world's people into the paradise they created. The world below will be obliterated by the limitless light and made into something that has never been. Adam and Eve will be set on their rightful thrones. The nuclear chaos will be tamed in accordance with desires of the children of Sophia, and they will reign forever and ever amen.


End file.
